Change of Plan
by LadySarahj
Summary: Set in 4th year. Hinny, a tiny bit of Romione. How things could have happened in fourth year.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Ginny POV**

Climbing the steps to the very top of the Quidditch World Cup stands horrible. Hermione and I were ahead of the boys by a good length, but we were leaning on each other trying to get up. We both looked back and found Ron looking like he was going to collapse. Hermione started laughing before we started jogging to the top. I don't know where we found the energy to jog up what felt like a thousand steps.

"Lucius", I heard my father say. I looked back and found Lucius and Draco Malfoy speaking to Harry and my father. I could only imagine what horrible things they were probably saying to Harry. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I certainly noticed when Lucius caught Harry's foot with his creepy snake cane. All I heard was "enjoy it while you can". That somehow seemed to be implying a lot. It is suspicious when suspicious people say suspicious things.

I started to move forward to stand by Harry and my father but Hermione caught my arm and held me in place. I looked back at her and she shook her head, as if saying _it isn't worth it._ I watched the Malfoy's leave wit their snobbish noses up in the air. _What prats! _I though. When I looked back up at Hermione, she was staring at the younger Malfoy with a strange look. We continued to our very high up destination. I glanced back and noticed that Harry was right behind me.

We got up to the top, all wearing our team colors. Hermione had an Irish scarf and I was wearing a big leprachaun hat. I was sandwiched between Harry on my right and Hermione on my left. Harry was wearing a Bulgarian over-sized hat. He seemed mesmerized by the sheer mass of the crowds surrounding the pitch. It certainly was a spectacle to behold.

As Ron and my other siblings finally got the top, Ron tripped. He fell onto Hermione who fell on me and I was pushed into, guess who, Harry. He caught me just as the Irish came flying into the pitch. I looked up and saw Harry staring at me and I realized he was still holding me up. Naturally, I started to blush so hard it put my hair to shame. I collected myself, wrapped my hands around the guard rail in front of me, whispered "sorry" and looked forward to the pitch as the Bulgarians flew in.

"That's Viktor Krum!" Ron said in a dreamy voice. I glanced over at him and he looked completely ridiculous. I put a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from laughing aloud. Hermione looked mildly disgusted and rolled her eyes before looking back at the pitch Maybe she doesn't like Krum because he is competition for Ron's heart. Not that she would ever admit she liked Ron. I suppose she doesn't like Viktor Krum for other reasons as well. It is understandable. His head is full of sawdust after all.

Over the shouts of Fred and George, I heard Harry mumble something. I couldn't make out what it was but I turned to look at him. His head popped up and he…blushed? I couldn't tell.

It was a great match. There were loads of near misses, last minute saves and the snitch flew right through the crowd and was swiftly followed by the seekers of both teams. It was riveting. In the end, the Irish won by a couple points, much to Fred and George's delight.

After the match we all went back to the magical tent (**It's bigger on the inside)**and Fred and George were dancing around like crazy people, singing and throwing round their Irish team garb. Ron was saying something about Viktor Krum. I think it was something about loving him or something.

"I think you're in love, Ron." I told him as I walked past and patted his arm sympathetically. Harry and the Twins started laughing and singing a silly song about Viktor Krum. Hermione and I stood by laughing, watching as the twins beat Ron with some pillows. That was until my father burst in.

**Harry POV**

Arthur burst into the tent yelling for us to get out. We were all out of the tent when we saw them. The Death Eaters.

"Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility!" He shouted before shoving them away. I felt the need to go with them. "And stick together!"

Ron and Hermione were already following the twins and Ginny. I started to run after them, but I had already lost track of them. I was bashed and hit in all directions by everyone in the mad dash to escape and get away from the flaming tents and threat of the Death Eaters. I fell to the ground and tried to crawl and get up, but the last thing I remember was the pain of being kicked in the head and someone shaking me.

LINE BREAK 

I woke up to the smoldering remains of tents surrounding me. I propped myself up on my elbows, hearing the soft crunch of burnt tents and possessions. Smoke was still rising from the ashes and the air was thick with it. I could barely see, my glasses were gone and everything was blurry. I felt around for them and my hand came across something else.

"You're awake!" I heard a girl say. She handed me my glasses and when I put them on I recognized the girl as Ginny. The thing I had come across had been her knee. She looked worried and relieved at the same time. I was glad to see a familiar face.

"Where are the others?" I mumbled. Ginny looked down before saying anything. She looked from side to side before she spoke.

"I don't know. I think they got away." She was sitting almost a foot away. Her coat was torn and she had ash on her face. "Are you okay? There were so many people running in a panic, I was lucky to find you at all."

"I'm fine. How long was I out?" I asked. I held my head remembering the pain as I sat up completely. My hands and clothes were gray from the ash all around. All that remained standing were a few skeletons of tents that had burned.

"I'm not sure. An hour, maybe two? We need to get out of here. I thought I heard something. Look at the sky," She said as she stood. Ginny kept looking around fantically. She helped me up and I noticed a skull and snake made of cloud in the sky.

"What is that?" Ginny looked at me as if I had asked who I was.

"That's the Dark Mark. It's Voldemort's mark," she said as she started walking away. I froze for a moment. I was surprised she had said his name. When I came back to my senses, I tried to catch up with her, but blimey, she could walk very fast. I had to run to catch up to her. "We need to find help, or at least get away from here. Hurry up!" _What is she so worried about? There is nobody else here, _I thought.

Then I heard a footstep crack some burnt tent frames. I picked up my pace to catch up to her, but I got nowhere near.

"Ginny! Where are you going?" I shouted after her. I expected her to stop and wait for me. She did the complete opposite. She didn't turn, but, instead, picked up her pace and walked across the now desolate landscape even faster.

"To the Port Key, of course. Neither of us can apparate, right? We don't have brooms. The Port key is the only way to get home." I grabbed her wrist and turned her around. She snatched her wrist back as if I had burned her and glared murderously at me for a moment before starting to walk away again.

"Will the Port Key still even be there? Everyone was running, it could be gone or destroyed. Ginny! Wait!" I tried to reason with her. She shook her head and kept walking.

"The others will probably come back. They won't leave us. Maybe-" She was stopped by the sound of Hermione. Her voice was faint at first, but it was getting louder signaling Hermione was coming closer to them quickly.

"Ginny! Harry! Are you here?" Hermione shouted. Ginny yelled back and out of the shadows came Hermione, Ron and Arthur. Arthur ran up to Ginny and started hugging her and crying. Hermione ran up and hugged me and Ron clapped me on the back.

"Are you both alright? What happened? Ginny, you were supposed to stay with Fred and George!" Arthur became frantic and began to ramble. Ginny calmed him down by telling him she was fine and that I helped her, even though it was a complete lie. I just nodded and agreed with everything she said.

Suddenly, multiple men had surrounded us and were shouting _stupefy_. Red lights flashed above our heads as we ducked.

**Ginny POV**

After everything was settled with Barty Crouch we headed home. Harry and I didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the summer.

**So there is chapter 1! I re-edited it twice and reposted it twice, so I hope this is better for those of you who read the original. I will try to post more soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Sarah**


End file.
